Commercial and consumer absorbent products such as shop towels, nonwoven fabrics, wipers, toilet tissue and paper towels are often distributed and dispensed in roll format. Most products in this format include a cylindrical core at the center of the roll. Typically, the product is wrapped about the core. Most roll format product dispensers require this core to function properly. The core is usually some type of cardboard tube, plastic tube, or solid spindle which is glued to the product so that the product does not separate from the core.
Product is normally loaded by mounting the roll on a spindle in a manner similar to the ubiquitous bathroom toilet roll dispenser. The spindle passes through or otherwise penetrates the inner space of the core. Some dispensers include pegs that penetrate the hollow space within the core for only a limited extent, as demonstrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 390,084 and 2,905,404 to Lane and Simmons, respectively.
Recently, coreless rolls of products such as, for example, toilet tissue have appeared on the market, primarily in Europe. These coreless rolls are wound throughout the entire diameter of the roll. There are advantages and disadvantages associated with the coreless rolls. Coreless rolls are ecologically superior to cored rolls because they lack the central core made of plastic, cardboard or other material. In addition, more product can be provided in the space that would otherwise have been occupied by the core.
Cored rolls are more expensive to manufacture than coreless rolls because of the expense of making the cores and joining the cores to the product. In addition, coreless rolls have the advantage of being less subject to pilferage in commercial locations because of their inherent incompatibility with conventional dispensers.
On the other hand, coreless roll products have dispensing problems that are difficult to overcome. Coreless rolls do not fit into conventional core roll dispensers. Moreover, even though coreless rolls are less likely to be pilfered because they are incompatible with conventional dispensing systems, the lack of a core and spindle passing through the product that can be locked makes it relatively difficult to keep the coreless format product secure.
Conventional dispensers for coreless rolls typically include an enclosed surface that supports the roll as it turns, and an opening through which the product is passed. While functional, these dispensers have some undesirable characteristics, including an inability to control drag resistance to withdrawal of the product; the fact that the product actually touches the inside of the dispenser, which might be considered unsanitary by some consumers; and an inability to provide 180 degree product access to the consumer. Some dispensers for coreless rolls have pressure plates and pins that project into the side of the roll between the layers of product. It can be difficult to center the roll during loading of these dispenser without a centering device and the pressure plate and pins can easily be pried back to release the roll from the dispenser.
Accordingly, it is clear that a need exists for an adapter to convert conventional cored roll dispensers to handle coreless rolls. A need also exists for a coreless roll dispenser that can secure a coreless roll against pilferage. There is also a need for an adapter to convert conventional core roll dispensers to dispense coreless rolls of absorbent consumer and commercial paper products. There is a further need or a dispenser that can dispense coreless rolls of absorbent consumer and commercial paper products so they can be secured against pilferage.